Hyuuga Aki
by akire26
Summary: Meet Hyuuga Aki, Hinata’s cousin who has recently come back, to wreak havoc! An unlikely Hyuuga who wins the heart of the most emotionally retarded ANBU Captain and the rest of the Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Background Info: New unknown characters-Property of Akire26 :p

**AKI** –Main protagonist, Hinata's cousin

**ATSUKO**--Aki's Mom, Hina's Twin sister

**DAICHI** –Aki's Dad-Snow Embassador that came to Leaf n fell in love w/ Atsuko

**HINA**-Hinata's mom, Atsuko's twin sister.

FYI: Naruto does not belong to me, no matter how hard I tap my shiny red slippers. :p

"Aki, hurry up, we don't want to be late, you know what happens every time, tousan …" was the quiet girl's plea.

Both young kinoichi were gliding through the trees, both barely touch the barks before gracefully flying to the next, anybody observing could notice the distinct differences between both you women, yet one look at their eyes and any questions regarding their relations became null. Those deep byakugan eyes could deceive no one. Yet besides both having stunningly beautiful pale violet eyes, one looked at the world with a timid expression, as if asking for permission, while the other had a mischievous smirk that somehow made the said female in question look more alluring than intimidating.

"Yare, yare, I'm coming, I don't see how ojisan can become angry with me, he loves me," she said with a wounded puppy expression that somehow let Hinata know that she was just playing.

"Don't you want to see the village after all this year?" she asked Aki.

"Nah, all villages are the same," was her careless answer, but they both knew she was lying, if there was one thing Aki regretted was not staying behind with her little cousin.

Aki was more than shocked when she first laid eyes upon her beloved cousin. Gone was the carefree girl that she had left behind and she was met with a timid shell of that joyous child. She deeply regretted the death of her aunt, which had caused for her family to move out and leave Hinata behind, not only mother-less, but without moral support as well.

Hinata, on the other hand, was not so surprised to see how Aki fared. As always, Kami had been kind to her dearest cousin and had endowed her not only with a confidence and charisma of a goddess, but the beauty as well. Surprisingly after spending a decade in Snow Country, Aki came back more tanned than Hinata herself, who lived in a fairly warm climate.

When asked about her tan, Aki laughed uproarly, she explained that snow reflected far more light than the sun seemed to give out some times, and thus, as a kunoichi warrior Aki had seen her fair share of reflecting snow while wearing a minimal amount of clothes.

Hinata could only quietly nod while stealing glances at the well toned legs and arms of her older cousin.

----------0O0O0O0O0O0OxXx0O0O0O0O0O0O----------

"Shino, Kiba!" Ino shouted as she walked around training ground 7, she had been told, ok, tortured out of Shika that both boys were currently training at said arena.

"Oi Ino!" was Naruto's loud reply, as he fended of Shino's bugs as well as a playfully vicious Akamaru.

As Ino neared the fighting area, all three boys disentangled and began to wipe off their sweat.

"Have you guys seen Hinata, Sakura has decided to have a sleep over and the only one who hasn't RSVP is Hinata," she asked Hinata's team mates.

As Shino simply looked at her, or at least she thought he was looking at her, it was Kiba who seemed to frown up the answer, _sheesh_! anymore brain stimulation and Inuzuka was sure to have a brain freeze for such over taxation.

"Ahh, she's in a mission to retrieve some clan member or something, I think," was his response.

"Cousin" was Shino's only input.

"Ah, o.k. and do you guys know when she'll be back?" She asked.

_As Naruto finally noticed why Hinata wasn't around!_ Arghh Ino, silently fumed. _Guys are so clueless, look at that idiot, the girl is in love with him, and he doesn't even notice she's not with her team!_

Meanwhile two members of a well distinguished clan had finally set foot in Kohoha's ground.

"Wow, everything looks smaller than I remember" was Aki's incredulous exclamation.

She pointedly ignored the looks the gate shinobi send her way, while Hinata appeared rather more flustered than usual, if that was possible.

"Aki, ahhm,--do you think—maybe, well" She stuttered.

"Yes."

"Well, some of the girls are having a get together tomorrow night, so I was wondering if you wanted to go?" she timidly asked without stuttering this time.

"Yayyy a sleep over! I haven't been to one of those in ages, remember when we used to sneak out and.." was Aki excited reply, but was cut short when a shadow seemed to get in the personal space.

"You were saying?" asked a rather serious and demanding voice.

"Ojisan! It's so nice to see you again!" Was Aki's only answered as she saluted her rather stiff uncle and prayed he wouldn't ask about the sneaking out part. _Pheww!_

Had anybody else had paid close attention, they would've notice the infamous iron clad Hyuga's leader give a tentative smile towards his favorite niece.

Hinata, the most graceful one of the too, cordially greeted her esteemed father.

Behind the cheerful expressions and amused smirks, Aki was aghast at the relationship between her uncle and cousin, how had things gone this way? Gone was the doting father and the giggling daughter, in the place stood two awkward person who did not know how to relate to the other.

It seems she had her work cut out for her.

As she came close to the clan's mansion, she had to briefly stop and inhale. Ah this is what shed been missing, for years Aki had such empty feeling in her gut, telling her that something was missing an now she knew what it was. Home, she had been gone for so long, missed everything.

"Aki, upon brief refreshment, we must formally present you back into the clan, many have anticipated your return." Hiashi said as they walked around the halls of the compound.

"Yeas, ojisan, Quirky has already debriefed me" was Aki's response. Hiashi had to hide a sudden smirk, how he missed this troublesome devil, already the nickname brought back so many memories.

All Hinata could do was gap at her cousin for the mentioning of such childhood nickname. Then, she smiled a smile so bright and radiant, Hiashi couldn't help but to be proud of his two girls, they'd grown so much.

xXxXxXxXxXx-Back at the Gates-xXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wow"

"Wow"

"Did you"

"Yeah"

"And her"

"Ah-ha"

"And the hair"

"Yep"

Two hours later, many could see a group of men that had gather around the entrance of the village, while the supposed guards animatedly waved their arms around the air suggestible.

Soon rumors began to spread and the gossip vine made its way around Konoha.

See y'all in the next chapter!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two**-

As the sun began to set, it saw the two cousins make their way to Haruno Sakura's apartment; which was some distance away from the Hyuga's compound. Along the way, Hinata explained each of her friends' personalities to Aki, happy to be able to share so much with her once again.

Aki was very happy to hear her cousin's happy mood, she was even more intrigued when she hear the name Naruto-kun several times with a sort of revered tone to it. It seemed her baby cousin had hope after all, now all Aki needed to do was inspec-_ahem_, _**meet **_this Naruto-kun her cousin seems so fond of.

Soon, the modestly dressed and the exotic looking stranded cousin found themselves in front of a modest medium sized apartment complex. Their knock was answered by a lovely looking young woman who had the most peculiar pink hair and startling green eyes.

Sakura was preparing dinner, while bickering with Ino as Tenten sharpened her favorite kunai's. She was interrupted from her loudly given point by the knocks on the door, but relaxed as soon as she sensed Hinata's chakra.

What she saw as she opened the door had he looking back at the inside to check if her vision was failing her, for alongside her dear, although timid friend, stood one of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Both Tenten and Ino noticed Sakura's uncharacteristic silence and went to check what had quieted the otherwise noisy kunoichi.

What they found was a typical, quiet and modestly dressed Hinata, next to an exotic version of a Hyuga, if there was such thing, for in front of them stood a 5'6" young woman with olive skin tone, miraculously tamed wavy hair that seemed to have a life of its own, and the most warm and mischievous looking Hyuga eyes they've ever seen, along with a hateful, _o.k.!_ who were they kidding!, gorgeous and well proportioned looking body they have even seen on a real human female.

The three infamous kunoichis of Konoha could only stare at Aki, who in exchanged measured them up as well and was pleased with her observation, as well as saddend by the fact that she knew she could've already been friends with them, if only..

"Ino, Sakura, Tenten, this is my cousin Hyuuga Aki, Aki this are my friends" was Hinata's interruption to their musings.

Aki amiably greeted the girls as she was invited inside and offered tea.

The only thing that was passing though Sakura's mind was why she wasn't informed that Hinata had such a cousin, she felt hurt, having thought that because of Hinata's affections for her Naruto-baka that both had grown rather close.

The only thing that passed though Ino's mind was her calculations as to how Aki got her hair to hold so much volume while pertaining it shine. Tenten just wondered where she hid her weapons; since it was clear she had some, yet the rather diminutive amount clothes seemed to contradict that.

Aki, noticing Sakura's rather confused chakra movement, decided to put her out of her misery. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm sorry that Hinata hadn't mentioned me to you, but I've always asked her not to, I never saw any reason why she should bother, since there was no guarantee I was ever to come back."

"Why did you think that you weren't to come back?" asked Sakura, a question that even Hinata had wanted to ask.

"Well, ever since Aunt Hina died, my mom decided to fully move back with dad to Snow." Aki answered, "and once there, things got too hectic for all of us to visit, ever since dad took the new job as the queen's advisor, and mom her personal guard, well, you see my point."

"You're dad is Koyuki-hime's personal advisor?" asked an incredulous Sakura.

"Yeah, and she also told me about you guys, I'm looking forward to meeting the infamous Copy Ninja." said Aki.

_Boy! Is she going to be disappointed_, thought Sakura.

"Ano, Aki, we have to go see Tsunade-sama, remember, so you can meet her and sign all the clearance papers." Hinata reminded her cousin.

"Really, how convenient, because Ino-Pig and I have to go see her as well," commented Sakura, "why don't we all go?"

Soon, all four very dangerous and capable kunoichis were walking down the streets of Konoha, giggling like little school girls and highlighting its most prime spots and shops to the new comer.

"Shishou! We're here!" Sakura bellowed as she entered her sensei's office, along with the rest of the girls, after a brief, but well meant advice to Aki to not be aggravated by the Hokage's alcohol-blood level.

"Ah, Sakura, finally, you know you have the afternoon's shift, right? And who do we have here?" she asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Hokage-sama, this is my cousin, Hyuuga Aki, and we're here to finish signing the resident forms." Replied Hinata, introducing her cousin as Aki happily made the proper formal greeting bows.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, now did you bring me anything?" Tsunade eagerly asked.

The rest of the kunoichis could not believe what they were hearing. Yet all they could do was gap as Aki made a series of complicated looking hand-signals that made a well wrapped object appear.

"Of course, dad threatened to disown me if I forgot to bring your favorite sake, Godmother." said Aki as she presented her Nana with high quality Snow sake.

"Godmother!" all Leaf kunoichis increduloudly said, as Aki rushed to hug her favorite Nana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "Godmother!" **

Not only were Aki newfound friends astonished, but also her cousin as well. Hinata couldn't help but to be hurt that her closest cousin had not deemed it important to inform her of such fact, while Sakura was extremely jealous of this Aki Hyuuga.

Oblivious to the other's troublous thoughts, Aki proceeded to hug her Nana.

"Nana, you couln't believe how happy I was when I found out you became the Hokage!" Aki said.

"Yeah, I can only imagine 60,000 yen will make anybody happy," replied the embittered Hokage, as Aki nervously scratched her head, disturbingly similar to Naruto's 'I got caught' expression.

Not able to hold it anymore, Hinata asked, "Aki, how come Tsunade-sama is your Godmother? and what about 60,000 yen? "

"Well, Atsuko is my best friend, it's only natural that I became the Godmother to her first born, and AKi here, made a bet with her dad that I would return to Konoha anyway" answered the Hokage herself as Aki beamed at her beloved Nana. With twinkling eyes, she added, "Yeah, and Nana has always visited us when she could, right Nana? Remember that time at the Dancing Bear when ..." but she never got to finish when a hand came rushing to hush her up.

---------------xXx-------------------- Somewhere Far, Far Away :( ok approximately 14.5 kilometers ):

"Hurry up dobe," said a quiet, yet forceful voice.

"If you hadn't let that idiot get ahold of your damn hair and you shouted like a girl!!!"

"Yare, Yare, what's done is done, we'd better get going before Hokage-sama gets angry," replied a bored voice.

"Since when have you cared when she gets angry?" replied an indignant voice.

"I must agree with dickless here, Copy Nin, Uchiha does scream like a girl, not as bad as the Hag, but close" added a cheery voice.

Holding said screaming Uchiha was all Naruto could do from stopping the raven haired Jounin from killing his comrade.

Thanks to the silent order for them to stop arguing the group was able to reach the Hokage's office on time to meet the rest of the party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki was barely containing her laughter as Sakura encouraged her to finish her story about the time Tsunade had been fooled by her little Godchild into drinking water and making her believe it was Snow's finest sake, so smooth and fine, it almost tasted like water.

Embarrassed and peeved by the fact that her own subordinates were laughing at her, Tsunade was contemplating a route of escape when the rest of Team Kakashi showed up.

"Tsunade-baachan!" a shout was heard.

"Huh? So much for stealthy ninjas," said Tsunade as she buried her head in her hands, her day was only getting worse and there was no sake by hand, her deceiving goddaughter had confiscated it at first glance.

"Baa-chan! We're back!" the loud blond continued to shout.

Weary and suffering with Naturo syndrome the rest of the team quietly made their way into the office, which was already crowded. What met their sights was the usual group of SITH or SHITy Kunoichis as Sai usually called them, though not at their faces, and another woman, one whom they didn't know but would soon wished they had never met.

"Hokage-sama, mission completed," said Kakashi as he observed Aki from the corner of his eyes. As far as he knew, he thought he had already met all Hyugas, but this was a new face, so he did what he always did, tried to read as much as he could off her and then continue to ignore her. Yet the more he looked, the more he kept looking, until Tsunade had to clear her throat to get his attention, but he was soon relieved to find that he had not been the only one gawking.

The mission report was suspended in account of Naruto loudly asking who was the dark-haired chick sitting next to his obaa-chan.

This time, Sakura did the honors and introduced her new friend, "Aki, this here is Sasuke-kun, Narutard, and Kakashi-sensei, guys this is Aki Hyuuga."

"What about me, Hag? Or is your sight already failing, it's good though, you won't have to see yourself in the mirror anymore," said Sai as he turned towards Aki and said, "Enchanted, ma cherie, it gives me great honor to make an acquaintance with another member of your prestigious clan," as he took her hand and softly kissed it.

Aki could not help herself and gave him an enchanting smile in return, while everybody else was falling to the grounds. Never had they ever seen Sai be this cordial to anybody, they didn't even know he could form adequate greetings, let alone in another langauge.

_French! The idiot speaks to her in French and calls her Ma Cherie! What the hell is a macherie anyway? Iit's probably something poisenous!!!_ Fumed indignant Inner Sakura.

"Yo," was Kakashi's composed greeting.

"You're Hatake Kakashi? Ah it's such a pleasure to meet you!" exclaimed Aki as she got rid of Sai's hold and made her way towards the Copy Nin.

Never had Kakashi been so proud of himself and thankful for his fame, who knew being in the Bingo books was this great. Beaming at the beautiful Hyuga, he gave her his famous one-eyed smile that had her making googlie eyes.

"Koyuki-hime never mentioned how handsome you were," she said.

"Hey! Did she say anything about me?" asked Naruto, who was not the only one annoyed that his sensei seemed to take all of Aki's attention. A certain Uchiha was also annoyed that Hyuga had basically ignored him; no female had ever done such a thing.

"You are?" asked Aki, although she already knew the answer.

"How dare!,…I am Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage! Believe It!" was his exciting, if not exhausting reply.

"Riiight"

"Áki, if you're done tormenting that baka, get your butt here and sign this," said Tsunade as she forced a quill on the girl's hand.

As soon as she had neatly scribbled her name on the scroll, Tsunade said, "Good, I have a mission for you already."

"Ah Nana, you cheated!" said a pouting Aki.

"She's a kunoichi?" Asked an incredulous Naruto, but nobody seemed to pay attention, since this was news to everybody else besides Tsunade and Hinata.

"Stop your whinning, you'll have three days before departure and since this is a joined effort, you'll be practicing with Kakashi's group, so you can get a better feel for this mission. Kakashi, you'll be debriefed soon, now Everybody Get Out!"

Soon enough everyone was scurrying away, even Aki was quietly making her way out until she heard, "Not You! Aki"

She then turned to her cousin with pleading eye and Hinata could only smile and run for her own life.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Important Notes**: Hey everyone (Who actually reads this!) I hope you all like this chapter.

Here are somethings I must clarify: SITH stands for Sakura, Ino,Tenten, and Hinata, but can also be converted into SHIT, leave it to Sai to change the anagram into SHITy. I also couldn't resist putting the "Believe It"" like the Eng. Dubbed version says, It just tickles me purple! I also want to give a shout out to my beta xXnarutofan22Xx!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aki Chapter 4:**

_Once again, I must confess/admit that I do not OWN Naruto, legally, at least. The Man can't take away my imaginary ownership, now can he? If anything, I emotionally lay claim over Kakashi and Rock Lee! _

--0O0O0O0O0xO0O0O0O0O--

"Yes Nana?" Aki asked her Godmother ever so sweetly.

"Aki, I need you to pay close attention to Naruto, the boy has the potential and drive, just not the right road. I want you to personally oversee his training, give him tips, watch his training sessions and whatever else you deem necessary," answered a serious-faced Hokage.

"And why do you want me to do that?" Aki curiously asked, as far as she knew Nana was never one for favoritism, but this reeked of it.

"I cannot tell you, but the way you are, you'll soon find out, just be opened minded. The boy has suffered a lot, he needs more people supporting him." She answered back.

Aki gave her nana a mocking bow, along with a flying kiss and she was off, to go see the rest of the village.

0xXx0

"Three Beef Ramen!" Naruto shouted unnecessarily, since his order was already engraved in everybody's minds.

Team Kakashi, along with Tenten, Ino, and an uncomfortable looking Shikamaru were sitting in a table at Ichiraku's.

As Naruto began to disgustingly slurp up his precious ramen, the rest mutely watched in accustomed horror and lost what little appetite they had. All except Shikamaru, who was hiding his face not only from Naruto, but Ino as well, who had dragged him away from his cloud watching to go gossiping.

"I don't get it," Sakura said, not realizing that she had voiced her thoughts aloud.

"What Forehead?" asked a disgruntled Ino, who was trying to get Shikamaru to raise his head up.

"I mean, she never went to the academy, nor took any of the exams we did, so how can she be a Konoha Kunoichi?" she timidly asked.

"Yeah, she was raised in Snow, how can we be sure that her loyalty is to Konoha?" Sasuke said, breaking his silence for the first time in the day.

"You mean like the way yours can be trusted?" asked a familiar voice that was right behind him.

Everybody was stunned to find Aki herself along with Hinata and Kiba. They hadn't even noticed when they had gotten their, their chakra signature was completely invisible and they'd moved without making a sound.

Sakura was completely embarrassed that her doubts were heard by the very person in question, while Sasuke pretended that Kiba hadn't said anything, letting the comment slide.

"To answer everyone's questions, since Aki is the daughter of a Hyuga, along with a allied-country's Ambassador, several exceptions have been made, such as a private test and clearance, am I correct?" asked an occupied Kakashi, who hadn't taken his eye off his book.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama was kind enough to let several Anbu evaluate my level along with receiving clearance from the council itself," Aki answered, her eyes never leaving Sasuke, daring him to comment.

"Aki, I insist that you try Ichiraku's Home Special Ramen, after all, living in that iceberg you couldn't possibly have tried anything of this level!" said a boisterous Nauto, who succeeded in breaking the ice.

Smiling Aki sat next to Kiba, who seemed proceeded to place their orders, leaving Hinata with no other place to sit but besides the loud blond.

"Oh, I don't know Naruto, but Hinata here makes a mean Shrimp Ramen, along with some outstanding Dango," Aki said, while Kiba nodded his head.

"What do you mean she makes shrimp ramen," asked an incredulous Naruto, "is that true Hinata, because if you do, you have to cook me some of it one day."

Hinata could faintly nodded, shooting her mischievous cousin a daggers from across the table as Naruto turned his attention back to his food.

When their order came, Kiba with a simple House Special, and Aki with an order of dango, they both began to harmoniously share their food in silence, without noticing the others' stares.

"You guys know each other?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, me and Aki go way back, we used to steal Hana's litter all the time and Hinata would hold them for us as she used t chase us around for them," turning to a smirking Aki, he said, "remember that time that you got them under Hiashi-sama's robes and .."

But he was interrupted by a panicking Hinata, "Kiba, you promised you would never mention that part, if my father hears of this he will punish us again."

Aki could only laugh in remembrance as the rest of the party listened to this incredible story, who would've thought the great Hiashi could fall prey to such childish pranks. Naruto, on the other hand had begun to warm up to Aki, recognizing another prankish spirit when he saw one.

Kiba got up, thankful that Naruto's questions about their method of pranks had Hinata pleasantly occupied, nodded to the rest of the group as Aki got up with him as well. The others could only enviously watch as Kiba graciously offered her his arm and she happily took it, and off they went.

"Sai will be heart broken," commented Tenten. Which made Hinata laugh.

"Aki and Kiba are really good friends, they've always treated each other like that, but he loves her like brother, ever since we were little," she told them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki and Kiba were on top of the Hokages Monument, overlooking entire village.

"How did it get likes this," she asked.

Kiba could only hold her against him as he asked himself the very same question. Ever since Aki had left, the life seemed to fade out of the Hyuugas' eyes. Hinata and Hiashi in particular, he himself had changed just as much, becoming a little terror.

Aki had always kept him grounded, while making the prank plans herself. When he heard of her return, his sister had kept him in the compound longer than necessary, just to torment, Hana could never seem to forgive Aki for stealing Kiba from her, not that he didn't love her, it was just that Kiba would always favor Aki over anybody else.

"Tell me about this Uzumaki Naruto," she told him, interrupting his train of thought.

"What do you want me to say that Hinata hasn't mentioned yet," he cunningly answered back, which made Aki smile.

"You know that I value others' point of view."

"The runt is a loyal friend and has minimized his odious declarations of becoming the next Hikage, ever since we were successful to bring back the Uchiha, overall, as far as I know, he's had a rough childhood, being an orphan, he has lived alone as far as I can remember, I actually pity the idiot sometimes, even if he's completely oblivious of Hinata-chan's feelings for him."

Aki nodded, she needed to find out more about him, if her informaton was correct, there was only one person that could give her all the answers, kissing her beloved companion on the cheek, she left to find her target, Naruto's adopted older brother.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: When I left off on chapter 4 saying that Aki was to go meet Naruto's adopted brother, meaning Iruka, it does not mean that it is a legal label and that somewhere along the way they went off and filled out all the paper work, merely that Iruka sees Naruto as his little brother and Iraka returns the sentiment, which is also widely recognized by the rest of the crew as common knowledge. Once again, thanks to anyone who actually bothers to read this and a special shout out to Lady V-Chan, you go girl! and keep of writing "The Youngest Ichiha"!!!!!!

**Aki Chapter 5:**

Aki contently made her way to the Academy, taking great care not to bump into any of the monsters that seemed to run around the place. As much as she hated to admit it, Aki loved children, watching the little runts playing brought a smile upon her serene face.

Reaching the room that she was told was Iruka's classroom, she softly knocked on the door to announce herself. She waited until she heard the confirmation to go in before pushing the door opened.

Everything was exactly how Hinata had described it, the rising desks, the teacher's table, and the chalkboard, Aki could picture her shy cousin sitting there quietly absorbing everything the teacher said, while stealing glances at her oblivious crush. Aki shook herself from her mental musing and turned to study the man sitting at the main desk.

She observed him quietly, until he was done shuffling through all the papers he seemed to be examining. _The man is a mess_, Aki thought, _he clearly needed more backbone, he looked so complaint and busybody that taking advantage of him seemed like a joke, how did he put up with such hyperactive rutgrats on a daily basis_? She asked herself.

After finally finishing today's pop tests, Iruka looked up to greet the newcomer and was overcome with a sense of awe by just looking at the quiet beauty standing in front of him, for a moment he thought she must be another version of Naruto's infamous Sexy Jutsu, but by taking a closer look, he could sense that she had her own original chakra, yet knowing this made him more nervous.

Gathering his wit, he asked, "What can I do for you…"

"Hyuuga Aki," she finished for him, giving him a polite bow in respect to his station as a teacher.

Bowing back, "Pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-san."

"I was just wandering around the town, and came upon the school that saw to the education of some of the most promising ninjas in this generation," she said, hoping to soften him up for the interrogation.

A blushing Iruka waved his hands in embarrassment, yet clearly pleased by her statement, "Well, it is an honor to be able to see that others appreciate what I myself saw from the beginning."

"Unfortunately, I was not ale to attend the Academy and become on of the Rookie Nine, but I was wondering if you would be so kind to describe these kids as they were before all the recognition and hardships."

"Believe it or not, not much about them has changed about them, if only their ranks and responsibility, they are as they were, only now that Naruto is accepted more than before and more people have recognized him for what he is."

Intrigued, she asked, " and what is he?"

"Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha."

Carefully, she began weaving in her questionnaire, "he seems like much of an enigma to me, I've noticed that many of the villagers are weary of him and some even look at him with hate in their eyes, did he ever do something to upset them? Because I've noticed that most of the ninjas don't really mind him and he's on extremely good terms with the Hokage herself."

When she finished this observation she noticed that Iruka had a dark look on his eyes, as if disapproving of something. After a couple of minutes he turned and looked at her straight in the eyes, his awe of her sidestepped by his troublous thoughts,

"As an orphaned child, the only way that Naruto ever got attention was when in trouble, after making this discovery he could be seen tricking anybody that passed his way, and because of his adventurous and mischievous nature he never really paid much attention to the lessons. As part of the requirement before graduating the students were asked to make a clone of myself, but Naruto, being the prankster that he is, he instead made his own Sexy no Jutsu and therefore failed. He was then tricked by none other that one of his own teachers to steal a forbidden scroll, telling him that it was his ticket to graduating, when I found out about the plot and confronted Mizuki, the traitor, I was wounded, and Naruto, a mere genin stood against a man who clearly overpowered him and defended me, threatening him, 'Don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you if you do.' He told him. It is that Naruto that others have come to know and appreciate."

Aki was pleased with the small conversation and once satisfied she was about to leave the teacher alone when he turned to the windows and softly told her, "a couple of days before that I had treated him to ramen and between spoonfuls of it, he said to me: 'I'm going to become greater than any of the other Hokages' and I can honestly say that I never fully believed him until I saw him stand up against Mizuki. I see that little by little he is getting closer to his goal and no one is more proud of him than me."

With that Aki left, and walked home deep in thought, leaving Iruka to reminiscent about those days,

**_Flashback_**

Naruto lying on the ground, being shielded by a stabbed Iruka, who though in pain, made sure to reassure the young boy.

Naruto, overcome with confusing feeling and a deep sense of betrayal, asked,

"Why?"

Iruka, with tears freely falling down answered, "Because you're the same as me. After my parents died, no one ever complimented me or recognizes me. Being the bad student I was, I screw up a lot during class. Because I wanted to get everyone's attention. Right, Naruto? You were lonely, right? It was tough right? I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware."

And later on defending him against Mizuki, unaware that Naruto himself was listening to the conversation, had said, "Naruto is different. He's an excellent student that I recognize. He's hardworking, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognizes him. He knows the pain of others, He's not a monster for. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"

_**End of Flashback**_

Looking at the retreating form of the gorgeous Hyuuga, he said aloud, "I just hope she is also able to recognize you as well, otoutou."

With that and a small smile upon his face he turned and finished up grading the papers, deciding to go seek his otoutou and treat him to ramen, his birthday was coming up, so right around this time he tended to get a bit melancholy, a mood that Iruka hated to see him in.

A/N: What do ya'all think, will Aki ever find the truth about Naruto and how will she react? If you wan the answer to this questions better keep on reading!!!!!!!!!

PS: Out of the Time magazine's Person of the Year, J.K Rowling was only #3!! What an atrocity!! I think she's an ingenious woman and therefore deserves #1 if not better (if that's possible?).


End file.
